


It's A Deception To Perfection

by backitup_baby



Category: Glee, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backitup_baby/pseuds/backitup_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Despite the work she does, Target Lopez isn’t shy about making her presence known in the cities she frequents for her business. It becomes clear quickly enough that she has a preferred modus operandi, once Quinn’s watched her for long enough:</i>
</p><ol><li>Study the environment</li>
<li>Study the target</li>
<li>Kill the target</li>
<li>Head to the nearest bar to do a shot or two with a local</li>
<li>Go home with said local for relations</li>
<li>Leave at dawn</li>
</ol><p>
  <i>It’s not exactly the way that Quinn prefers to run her operations, but Target Lopez is one of the foremost, if not <em>the</em> foremost assassins in the western hemisphere to those in the know.</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>In which Quinn Fabray is the leader of the Secret Avengers and she investigates Santana Lopez, premier assassin, for possible recruitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Deception To Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Quinntana Week 2013, Day 6: Spies/Secret Agents. Title from "Secret Agent" by Melissa Etheridge.

It’s easy enough to find her. 

Despite the work she does, Target Lopez isn’t shy about making her presence known in the cities she frequents for her business. It becomes clear quickly enough that she has a preferred modus operandi, once Quinn’s watched her for long enough:

  1. Study the environment
  2. Study the target
  3. Kill the target
  4. Head to the nearest bar to do a shot or two with a local
  5. Go home with said local for relations
  6. Leave at dawn



It’s not exactly the way that Quinn prefers to run her operations, but Target Lopez is one of the foremost, if not _the_ foremost assassins in the western hemisphere to those in the know.

As the head of the newly-formed Secret Avengers, formed at the request of the President himself, it’s Quinn’s business to be aware of those in the know.

–

Quinn follows Target Lopez from job to job, making sure to stay a few steps behind so she doesn’t draw attention to herself. With the resources at her disposal, that’s easy enough, too. By the time that Target Lopez arrives in Lima, Ohio, for her next hit, Quinn decides it’s time to make her move. 

–

One thing she’s been able to confirm about Target Lopez is that she’s showy, most certainly to a fault. For example, though she’s able to perform the kill at a variety of settings, Target Lopez picks the most public location: a high school. Quinn wrinkles her nose slightly as she watches, from a distance, as Target Lopez readies her equipment, waiting. She’s timed it well; the sun has set and the majority of the students and other teachers have left, too, when Target Lopez aims and fires. 

The mark crumples to the ground immediately; Quinn can tell from the sniper bullet’s entry that he’s dead, but she respects that Target Lopez does a double-tap, just to be sure. 

–

Quinn researched the background on this hit, of course. The man, William Schuester, was involved in regional drug and human trafficking. While it was a reasonably smart move to run his operation from a small town like Lima, Ohio, it also meant that when people wanted you dead it was easy as fuck to be found – especially when you ran said operations from within the local high school. 

Target Lopez’s current employers are the Ohio government – not small fry at all, but micro compared to Quinn’s line of work. She’s seen enough, though, over the last few months to confirm her suspicion that Target Lopez is ready for a step up.

–

Though it’s not exactly within her moral code, she’s sure she doesn’t need to actually _sleep_ with Target Lopez tonight. All she needs to do is make herself look like an attractive, well – _target_ – and get her alone, in a secure location, in order to make her proposal.

Quinn rents out a house near the Lima Country Club to make sure her ruse is valid enough, then spends a few hours decorating it to make it seem as though she actually _lives_ there before she heads over to Scandals. It’s her first guess as to where Target Lopez will head for the night and Quinn is personally gratified to see her already at the bar when she walks into the place.

She doesn’t go over to her immediately; she’s seen enough of Target Lopez’s game to know that she prefers to feel as though she’s in charge. Though Quinn has the same kind of dominant streak, she reminds herself to play the submissive as she walks over to the jukebox. She leans against it as she feigns interest in picking a song, arching her back and sticking her ass out behind her.

Quinn knows she’s directly in line of Target Lopez’s sight, so she holds the pose a little longer before glancing over her shoulder. Just as she planned, Target Lopez is watching, her stare bold and unyielding. Quinn looks away for a moment and smiles, then brings her gaze back to resume the eye contact. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Target Lopez to walk to her, and just as Quinn predicted, she’s holding two shot glasses in her hand when she does. Quinn sniffs it, carefully, to begin to verify that it’s just alcohol; her training’s gifted her the ability to identify even odorless and tasteless poisons. 

She’s pretty sure it’s just tequila, and an aged one at that, so she clinks the glass against Target Lopez’s before she swallows the liquid down. And then Target Lopez takes the shot glass from her, setting it aside on an empty table, and pulls her in to dance.

While Quinn knows there won’t be any sex tonight, she’s willing to do a few things in the name of securing Target Lopez. She allows the other woman to tightly settle her arms around her waist until they’re pressed closely together. Quinn starts with her hands on Target Lopez’s upper arms, admiring the muscle she can feel underneath her top, before she slides them up to her shoulders. 

“Come here often?” Target Lopez’s voice is quiet, low in Quinn’s ear, and there’s enough amusement to the upwards inflection of the question for Quinn to know that when Target Lopez wants someone, she typically gets them. 

“This is my first time,” Quinn replies, telling herself once more to play the shy girl. “If everyone here’s like you, I’ll have to come again.”

Target Lopez quirks an eyebrow and Quinn drops her gaze to her lips just in time to see a smirk form. “I’m one of a kind, babe. Just like you.”

It’s a tired line, but the way that Target Lopez is looking at her makes Quinn momentarily reconsider her no sex rule.

“That’s awfully nice of you to say.” Quinn shifts slightly, wrapping her arms around Target Lopez’s neck and pulling her in even closer, before she looks up at the other woman through her eyelashes, biting her lip as they move to the music. “I’m glad you came over, though, really. I wanted to talk to you but wasn’t sure how to introduce myself.”

Target Lopez brings a hand up to tuck a strand of Quinn’s hair behind her ear, smiling almost fondly at her. It’s a strangely familiar gesture that, oddly enough, sends a thrill through Quinn and helps her to understand how Target Lopez is able to pull someone every night she does this. “Can I kiss you?”

Quinn was prepared for this, the fast pace of the ‘courtship’ – if it could even be called that. She nods, slowly and shyly, before she tilts her head up towards Target Lopez and waits for the press of her lips against her own. She’s obliged quickly as Target Lopez holds her tightly, kissing her slowly and almost torturously enough for Quinn to begin to want more.

She tells herself then, before it goes too far, that it’s okay for her to want more as long as Target Lopez wants more. As long as that happens, she’ll be able to complete the mission. It’s all going accordingly to plan and will continue to do so – as long as she keeps her head on straight.

–

Sure enough, Quinn has Target Lopez in the passenger seat of her car twenty minutes later. Her hand is sneaking its way up Quinn’s thighs as she drives them towards the house she rented and Quinn has to literally slap it away before it reaches the apex of her thighs. Target Lopez gives her a cocky, shit-eating grin in response and Quinn rolls her eyes.

It’s all part of the act, of course – how familiar it all feels, somehow. It just means she’s doing her job correctly.

She’s expecting to be slammed against the door once they get inside, with Target Lopez’s hands ranging across her body as they kiss, so she’s only partially surprised when suddenly Target Lopez shoves her against it face first, leaning her weight against her back. 

“Tell me who you are and I’ll decide if you live,” Target Lopez murmurs as she begins to steadily put a twisting pressure on Quinn’s arm. 

Despite the current situation, Quinn has to admire the calmness of her voice; she certainly will make an asset to the team. 

She takes deep breaths, willing her arm to not go numb, before she answers. It’s clear that honesty is needed by this point. And besides, it’s only fair; she knows plainly who Target Lopez is, so she may as well even the score. And if it turns into a _situation_ , Quinn isn’t above terminating with extreme prejudice to cover her tracks.

“Agent Fabray,” she announces with confidence, despite her current position with her face pressed against the door. “Secret Avengers. SHIELD black ops. I’m here to make you an offer you can’t refuse.”

Quinn’s somewhat gratified for the long pause that follows her words as Target Lopez considers this. “What kind of offer?”

“An offer on my team.” In the current position she’s in, Quinn’s head is at an extreme turn towards the right. If she strains enough, looking towards the far corner of her peripheral vision, she can vaguely see the expression on Target Lopez’s face. “Identifying and cleaning up known human and superhuman threats to national security. The kind of stuff that requires the best of the best to operate in complete secrecy. Plus, we have great benefits.”

Target Lopez twists her arm a little further in response; Quinn grits her teeth and bears the pain without a sound, waiting. “I like my independence, thank you. Why should I be at the government’s beck and call when I can make my own way?”

“Because you won’t be able to do damn shit about making your own way when the United States has been annihilated by a coordinated terrorist nuclear effort,” Quinn says, slowly, trying to keep the calm tone to her voice. “Or when the President’s assassinated and the vice president, who’s been operating under outside mind control, assumes control of the country and sends us into a downwards dictatorial spiral. Or when–”

“I get the picture.” Suddenly, Target Lopez relieves the pressure off of Quinn before she jerks on her arm to spin her so they’re face to face. She walks forward to close the distance between them again, wedging her knee between Quinn’s and pinning her arms behind her back. Quinn accepts the position without complaint, knowing that this is just part of the game they’re playing. “And I have to admit it’s a little tempting.”

Quinn nods a little, modestly, before deciding that she might as well lay all her cards out on the table. “I mean, it’s either you say yes or I kill you.”

Target Lopez looks down at Quinn as though to remind her of her current position. “And what makes you think you can do that?”

It’s clear now that Quinn has to step it up a little in order to demonstrate that she’s not fucking around. She leans her head back against the door for a moment to gain a little more distance before she moves her head forward again, forcefully, against Target Lopez’s. The headbutt catches her successfully off guard and as Target Lopez staggers backwards, Quinn shoves off of the door to take the other woman down.

There’s a temporary skirmish, then; Quinn knows that Target Lopez has a gun on her while she’s lacking in firearms, but she forces her to the ground empty-handed quickly enough to reach for the switchblade in her underwear. She leans forward to grab Target Lopez’s wrists in a twist-hold with one hand and holds the blade at the ready with her other. “Because I used to be Black Widow,” she admits then, conversationally.

That – or maybe it’s the hold she’s currently in – shuts Target Lopez up for a moment. “‘Used to be’? Why ‘used to be’?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Quinn says briskly. “If you join. THat is, assuming you agree to the terms, of course.”

There’s another pause and, while she waits, Quinn allows herself to momentarily enjoy the view of Target Lopez’s chest heaving as she struggles to breathe with Quinn’s weight on her torso. “Okay. Where do I sign?”

Quinn shifts backwards so she’s straddling her hips, letting go of her hands and relieving the pressure on her chest. “I have the paperwork on the table.”

Target Lopez is quiet again then, for a longer pause this time; her eyes are hooded as she looks up at Quinn, appraising her. “I’m probably not allowed to fuck my boss, am I?”

Quinn allows herself a smile, a real one this time. “We’ll see about that, if you’re good.” She pushes herself up then, leading the way towards the kitchen table where the paperwork for Target Lopez – Santana – is, as she’d said.

“Oh, I’m good.” Santana smirks again, leisurely, as she leans down to begin to read the contracts. “Like I said, I’m one of a kind.”


End file.
